


Tempest

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: Connection [6]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Fluff, Reminiscing, The Dan/Shun is optional, Zenoheld: “I fucked your dad. shitlips”, about childhood memories, even I wasn’t sure when writing jt, more dreams!, really up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: “Are you alright?” she asked softly, and Shun turned to look at her with a slight jump, like he hadn’t known she was there. Her concern rose. Shun was not one to easily startle.“Yeah.” he murmured, sitting up straight and stretching, “Bad dream. I think.”“You think?” she blinked, closing her book and setting it down, “You aren’t sure?”
Relationships: Kazami Shun & Kuusou Danma, Kazami Shun & Mira Fermin, Kazami Shun/Kuusou Danma | Daniel "Dan" Kuso
Series: Connection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566988
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Tempest

The hour was late, and Shun was peacefully asleep on the couch, exhausted from a day of vicious battling. Mira sat beside him, a book in hand and tea cooling on the table. The moons were out in full, shining their pale light through the windows of the living area, plenty of light for her to read by. She’d just reached the fifth chapter when Shun inhaled sharply beside her, and when Mira glanced over he was awake, eyes wide and fixed on the ceiling. She blinked, a little confused at his sudden snap to awareness. She’d seen her humans waking up before, slow and drowsy, drifting slowly into the waking world, stumbling out of their nest blinking the sleep from their eyes in a frankly adorable way. She’d never seen any of them jolt awake like this, asleep one moment and alert the next. Normally the humans took time to become fully coherent. This was new.

“Are you alright?” she asked softly, and Shun turned to look at her with a slight jump, like he hadn’t known she was there. Her concern rose. Shun was not one to easily startle.

“Yeah.” he murmured, sitting up straight and stretching, “Bad dream. I think.”

“You think?” she blinked, closing her book and setting it down, “You aren’t sure?”

“It was weird.” he said with a yawn. Mira waited for him to continue, but he fell silent with a thoughtful expression, eyes fixed on some distant point. 

“Do you want to... talk about it?” she ventured, unsure if dreams were a sensitive topic or not. He hesitated a moment, and then pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. He looked smaller like this, more vulnerable. She wondered what it must be like, to be beholden to your own mind every night, thrown into a new strange scenario night after night, lost in the fragmented waves of your own uncertainties and thought processes.

“I was in the woods.” Shun started quietly, “It was winter. I was walking through the trees, and there was a fire in the distance, I think I was trying to get to it. But when I reached it, it wasn’t a fire.”

“What was it?” Mira asked, sliding a little closer. The idea of dreams fascinated her, but she’d never really asked about them, worried that it wasn’t something humans talked about. Shun didn’t seem to mind though, only leaning absently into her warmth.

“It was Dan.” Shun curled a little further into himself, “His dead body, anyway. It wasn’t a fire anymore, it was his corpse. I remember standing over it for a while, and then I was siting next to it. Then... my mother showed up”

“Your mother?” she asked softly, and the brief flicker of pain that flashed across his face told her all she needed to know about his mother’s status. Mira was no stranger to the loss of a mother, and she ached to comfort him, but he didn’t seem like he would appreciate it right now. She kept her hands to herself for now.

“It was her, but she was strange.” Shun continued, “She was wearing a white kimono, and her hair was too long, I could barely see her face, but I knew it was her. She sat next to me, and we just... stayed there for a while, next to Dan. After some time, she took my hand. She was freezing. It hurt, but I didn’t let go.”

“I...” she didn’t know what to say. The whole thing sounded frightening to her, especially considering what she knew about humans and their fearful culture surrounding the dead.

“Then she spoke.” Shun continued, eyes distant, “I had this weird idea, like something bad would happen if I looked at her? So I didn’t. Her voice was... really quiet. Just like it was on her deathbed.”

“What did she say?” Mira asked softly, giving in to the urge to reach out and squeeze his arm. He shot her a small, grateful smile.

“She said... ‘You’re doing everything you can, Little Tempest. And if it’s not enough, I’ll still be waiting.’ Then she squeezed my hand painfully hard, and I woke up.”

“That sounds... unsettling.” she said carefully, and Shun shrugged. A silence settled between them, and Mira could tell Shun was disquieted. It was unusual, and she didn’t like seeing him like this. She tried to think of a way to comfort him, or at least distract him. She felt out of her element, and Shun seemed, not for the first time, a world away.

“Little Tempest?” she settled on, asking with a small smile, and Shun flushed a little.

“It was her nickname for me.” he mumbled, “Because our name, Kazami, it means ‘wind watching’. And my first name in kanji means ‘speed’. So my whole name translated basically means ‘Wind sees speed’.”

“That’s really pretty.” Mira murmured, and Shun shrugged.

“That and I was a destructive little kid.” he said with a little smile, “Always running around, knocking things over, jumping off of things, using her skirts as capes and pretending I was a dragon.” She tried to picture Shun as a child, bright eyed and energetic, wreaking havoc and leaving a trail of mischief in his wake. He was such a quiet, reserved person, to imagine him as a child was almost impossible. She gave it a valiant effort though. 

“You must have been adorable.” she giggled, and Shun rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

“What kid isn’t?” he asked, “But I was a terror until Dan came along. Being his friend taught me responsibility, I think. It’s probably the main reason I didn’t end up just like him.”

“You are like him, I think.” she mused, “In your own way.”

“A reckless loudmouthed idiot without a shred of self-preservation?” he asked dryly, and Mira laughed.

“Kind.” she said with a gentle look, “Caring. Loyal. Powerful. Talented. Beloved.” 

“You’ll make me blush.” he deadpanned, but his posture had loosened somewhat, “But the kind words are appreciated.”

“So, you’ve known Dan since you were kids?” she asked curiously, eager to hear more about his past, about growing up on Earth. Shun nodded.

“Our moms introduced us.” he said with a small smile, “I was ten, he was nine. He was from a completely different country, and he had absolutely no concept of personal space or cultural customs, and he was blunt and pushy and that scared me at first.  _He_ scared me, at first.”

“He scared you?” she blinked, and he nodded.

“He was loud and rowdy and physical.” he said, a look of gentle nostalgia softening his features, “He didn’t speak Japanese, and my English was alright, I suppose, enough that we could communicate. We fought almost immediately, but he was incapable of holding a grudge. He’d insist on walking with me to school every day, and he’d talk my ear off about anything and everything. I kept waiting for him to get bored of me and find a new friend, but he never did. And after a while, I realized that I didn’t want him to.”

“You two must have been quite the pair.” Ace unexpectedly plopped down on Mira’s other side, raising an eyebrow at their startled looks, “What? I heard voices. Shun, why are you awake?”

“Dreams.” he said, “Where’s Baron?”

“Reading.” Ace said, “Those dumb Earth novels again. He’s even got an encyclopedia out so he can get the references.”

“Cranky because you couldn’t understand Lovecraft, aren’t you?” Shun smirked, and Ace huffed.

“Go back to talking about adorable childhood memories.” he grumbled, “If Dan was so wild, why stay friends with him?” Shun seemed to consider that for a moment, cocking his head to think.

“I just... did.” he said after a moment, “He was... good.”

“Good?”

“I knew he was good.” Shun murmured distantly, “He just had one of those spirits. He’d only known me for a week when he attacked a bully for making fun of me. He would try to carry my books for me, he’d try to help me be more confident, he’d share his lunch with me, he’d throw rocks at the seagulls that menaced me. And... he actually learned my language. In secret, so he could surprise my on my birthday with a whole speech in passable Japanese.”

“That’s... unbelievably sweet.” Mira grinned, and Shun tried and failed to hide his own smile.

“He was genuinely a good person,” he said, “and I could tell. So even though we didn’t always mix well, even though we fought a lot, he was still my best friend.”

“I’m glad you two still have each other.” Mira said, feeling warm. Shun’s face was soft when he smiled back.

“Yeah.” he said quietly, “Me too. Even if sometimes I worry.”

“Worry?” Ace asked, “About what?” Shun hesitated a moment, and then waved a dismissive hand.

“Don’t worry about it.” he waved, “I think I’ve talked enough for tonight. I’m not usually this chatty, the dream must have gotten to me.”

“Shun.” Mira said, her tone disapproving, and Shun shrunk into himself again before giving in with a sigh. At least he knew when to pick his battles.

“He has so many friends.” he admitted quietly, “Human and vestal alike. I... really only have him and Marucho. And you guys. The gang on Earth are really more his friends than mine. I don’t...  connect with others like he does, I... This is going to sound really dumb, but it feels like he doesn’t need me as much as I need him.” Mira thought back to the times Dan had talked about Shun, the pride in his voice, the light in his eyes, the admiration in his tone. She thought of the times Shun was away, how Dan would get restless and talk incessantly to fill some perceived absence, glancing at the clock like he was counting the minutes. How Dan had been overly loud and obnoxious when he arrived in New Vestroia, only seeming to reel himself in when Shun arrived, like Shun balanced him out. She thought of the way they curled into each other in sleep, how they knew exactly how the other took their morning coffee, how frightened Dan looked every time it looked like Shun might get hurt.

“I think you’re being too hard on yourself.” she smiled, “He needs you. You’re his best friend, he talks about you like you lit the stars. I think your worry is valid, but unsubstantiated.” Shun’s face remained carefully blank, but a slight flush (pink, what a strange color for a blush to be) betrayed his emotion.

“Or maybe I’m just being introspective because of the late hour.” he said, dismissing the conversation once more and standing up, pulling the blanket around his shoulders, “Sorry for falling asleep on you. I don’t usually do that.”

“I don’t mind.” she smiled, allowing him to change the topic, “This might sound stupid, but I like it. It makes me feel nice, like... like you trust us enough to fall asleep on us.” Shun blinked, looking uncharacteristically adorable wrapped in a blanket with his mussed hair and confused kit face.

“I... thank you.” he mumbled, embarrassed, “I should go...”

“Shun.” Ace clapped him on the shoulder, “You’re fine. Trust me.

“Thanks, Ace.” he gave a soft laugh, “Really. You too, Mira, thanks for listening.”

“Any time.” she smiled, and Shun gave them a nod, trying and failing to hide a yawn in the blanket.

“I’ll see you tom-“

“Shun?” Dan’s voice came from the doorway, startling all of them. They turned to see him standing there, leaning against the door frame and rubbing his eyes, having clearly just stumbled out of bed.

“You too?” Ace complained, “You’re both gonna be awful in the morning.” Shun gave a little chuckle at that, turning to face Dan. 

“What are you doing awake?” he asked, quiet and amused, and Dan stumbled over and practically fell onto Shun and Mira, all but pinning them to the couch. Ace leapt out of the way with a grumpy look, huffing.

“Weird dream.” Dan yawned, and Mira giggled.

“Seems to be going around.” she said with a glance at Shun, who shrugged.

“What was it about?” he asked, and Dan whined and tried to bring them closer.

“It was horrible. King Zenoheld was marrying my dad.” he said, “And I had to plan the wedding.” Any response Shun might have had to that was cut off by Ace wheezing as he doubled over with laughter. Mira tried to contain herself, she really did, but the whole thing was so silly she couldn’t help but join in.

“Stop laughing at me.” Dan whined, “Shun, attack.” Shun only chuckled, patting Dan’s head with mock pity.

“Guess you have to start calling him daddy.” he joked, and Dan gave a weak punch to his arm.

“I’m gonna throw your bones off a bridge.” he grumbled, and that just seemed to amuse Shun more. Ace made a motion with his hands that honestly could have meant anything before making a hasty exit, his laughter echoing down the hall as he left, presumably to find Baron and tell him all about it, leaving Mira with the two sleepy humans. Not that she minded.

“Is that why you woke up?” Shun asked, and Dan huffed.

“Yeah.” he answered grumpily, “But then  _someone_ wasn’t sleeping next to me, so I had to get up from that nice warm nest and find you.” Shun softened at that, looking so unbearably fond that Mira felt compelled to look away, like she was viewing something private.

“I just fell asleep out here.” he explained, “Mira and I were talking literature, then I must have fallen asleep at some point.”

“Rude.” Dan huffed, “Marucho’s a bed hog, and you’re the warmest out of all of us.”

“Oh, so sorry for depriving you of your space heater.” Shun laughed, and Dan’s arms tightened around them.

“Apology accepted for now. But I should fall asleep right here, just to trap you both.” he declared with a yawn, and Mira rolled her eyes.

“You’d be on the floor in two seconds flat.” she joked.

“And I’d laugh.” Shun added.

“Truly, betrayal comes from within.” Dan grumped, “Ugh. It’s too early. Shun, come back to sleep.”

“I’m sure you can sleep without me.” Shun said idly, and Dan propped his chin on his stomach to look up at him with bleary eyes.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to.” he said stubbornly, “Part of your best friend duties are scaring the monsters away while I sleep.”

“You made that rule up when we were eleven and you watched The Conjuring even though I warned you not to.” Shun laughed, and Mira wondered privately how Shun could ever have any doubts about his place in Dan’s heart. Looking at them now, sleepy and relaxed and openly fond, she couldn’t imagine one without the other.

“Mira, back me up.” Dan huffed, “Tell Shun that I’m right and he’s wrong and while you’re at it, say I’m the better looking one.”

“If you’re the better looking one, then I’m the queen of Vestal. Oh wait, that’s your dad.” Shun said dryly, and Dan snorted, electing to rebury his face in Shun’s stomach.

“That’s it, I’m sleeping here.” he announced, tightening his hug, “Sucks to be you guys, you’re trapped.”

“Fall asleep on me and I’ll draw on your face.” Shun said.

“Not if I draw on yours first.”

“While asleep?”

“Yeah, I’ll sleepwalk and draw on your face.” Dan crowed, like his words made any sense, and Shun rolled his eyes. Mira chuckled to herself, letting them bicker to their heart’s content as she relaxed into the couch. Despite the awkward angle, Mira found herself enjoying the hug. It wasn’t often she got to be hugged for long periods of time, and humans tended to run warmer than vestals did, so it was like laying with two heaters. She watched them as they went about their back and forth, cataloguing their expressions, their words, the mirth in both of their eyes. It was like Dan’s presence had completely erased the remnants of the dream from Shun’s mind, easing the disquiet it had caused him. Likewise, Dan seemed to have forgotten about his own weird dream as well. She recalled Ace mentioning to her that humans would often forget their dreams upon waking, and she wondered silently if Shun would remember his strange dream if she asked him tomorrow.

Perhaps she would give it a try. For now, she was content to lay here, curled up with Dan and Shun, listening to their lighthearted bickering as the moonlight continued to shine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Super high rn so forgive any mistakes or bad writing. Took some liberties with their childhood


End file.
